


Il mutaforma

by Milady_Silvia



Series: I capricci di Aliz [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Furry, M/M, Mutant Powers, PWP, Transformation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 15:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Un mutaforma possiede e diviene tutto ciò che desidera.





	Il mutaforma

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta col prompt dell’11° p0rnfest:  
> ORIGINALE M/M "Sai cos'è un mutaforma?".

Il mutaforma

Zack si lasciò cadere pesantemente sul divano, la canottiera umida di sudore, i boxer fradici e i pantaloncini che gli arrossavano l'addome piatto.

"Al diavolo il condizionatore rotto, si muore di caldo" si lamentò. Chiuse un occhio e se lo sfregò, gocce di sudore gli solcavano il corpo e alcune di esse gli erano rimaste impigliate nella capigliatura rasta.

Il campanello trillò, Zack sospirò e lo ignorò suonare diverse volte, all'ultima si alzò sbuffando e si diresse alla porta a piedi nudi, l'aprì in malo modo.

"Chi diamine è?!" borbottò.

Si trovò davanti un ragazzino dai corti capelli blu, vestito da boy-scout.

"Signore, vuole comprare i nostri biscotti? I soldi andranno in beneficenza" disse il piccolo.

"No" rispose secco Zack.

Il bambino gli porse una scatola.

"La prego" implorò. 

Zack sentì un odore che lo inebriò provenire dalla scatola e la prese dicendo: "Va bene. Vado a prendere il portafoglio".

Il piccolo entrò in casa e si chiuse la porta alle spalle, mentre Zack si dirigeva in soggiorno.

"Io ho sempre desiderato un cane. A lei piacciono?" chiese il bambino.

Zack non riuscì a resistere all'odore e, ritto davanti al portafoglio, aprì la scatola, vedendo al suo interno dei biscotti ripieni al cioccolato.

"Mai avuto animali" disse. Addentò un biscotto, la vista gli si annebbiò e cadde carponi. L'odore si fece più intenso, Zack si ritrovò a sbavare e si mise in bocca il resto del biscotto, mangiandolo avidamente.

"Sai cos’è un mutaforma?" chiese il ragazzino, cambiando radicalmente tono. 

Zack iniziò a spogliarsi con premura, non riusciva a smettere di sbavare e sentiva i vestiti comprimerlo.

"Stregoni in grado di assumere qualsiasi aspetto" rispose il bambino, trasformandosi in un sosia perfetto di Zack.

Zack si mise in bocca un altro biscotto, sentiva un desiderio sessuale impellente crescere in lui, il suo corpo ignudo si strusciava sul pavimento. 

"Ti ho osservato a lungo. Ci metterò poco a convincere tutti che, asociale come sei, hai solo deciso di trasferirti per stare per conto tuo" disse lo stregone.

All'ennesimo biscotto, a Zack crebbero coda e orecchie da cane nero.

L'odore dello stregone divenne per lui più invitante e forte di quello dei biscotti, gattonò fin ai suoi piedi ed iniziò ad annusargli i pantaloni.

"Io sono Aliz e sono il tuo padrone" disse lo stregone. Gli tolse lo scatolino dalle mani e gli fece mangiare un altro biscotto.

Zack crollò addormentato, si risvegliò ai piedi di un letto, legato con un collare e un guinzaglio. 

Vide due ciotole, una colma d'acqua e l'altra di biscotti, si avventò su questi e li divorò usando solo la bocca, rimanendo a gattoni.

La porta si aprì ed entrò un uomo dai corti capelli blu che si chiuse la porta alle spalle, indicandosi. 

Zack iniziò a scodinzolare riconoscendo l'odore di Aliz.

"'Cagnolino' sono a casa" disse, raggiungendolo. 

"Padrone. Padrone! Padrone!" ripeté Zack. Si mise in ginocchio e gli appoggiò le mani sul petto, abbaiò, le sue natiche iniziarono a vibrare.

"Chi è il mio cane?" chiese lo stregone, grattandogli la pancia. 

"Io!" gridò Zack esultante. 

Aliz lo issò sul letto, prendendolo per i glutei, e fece sparire i propri vestiti con la magia, Zack sbavava ansante con la lingua di fuori. Iniziò ad alzare e abbassare il bacino, man mano che Aliz si avvicinava. 

Il mutaforma lo penetrò con un colpo secco, facendogli sfuggire un ululato di piacere.

“Ah… ah… ah…”. Zack modulava dei versi secchi, muovendosi sotto Aliz, permettendogli di entrare sempre più a fondo dentro di lui, Zack guaì di piacere e si sporse, arcuandosi, la coda gli si sollevò ritta, ne tremava vigorosamente solo la punta, mentre Aliz veniva dentro di lui.

“Puoi venire anche tu” gli concesse all’orecchio.

Zack strinse gli occhi e venne a sua volta, abbandonandosi sul letto, con la coda festante, Aliz scivolò fuori da lui e sorrise.

“Finalmente ho il mio cagnolino” sussurrò il mutaforma. Assunse l’aspetto di una donna e si leccò le labbra, si sedette accanto a Zack e gli passò la mano sulla testa.

< Un mutaforma possiede e diviene tutto ciò che desidera, ed ora lo sai anche tu > pensò.


End file.
